Apariencias
by Neko90-bcn
Summary: A veces vemos cosas que no debemos ver, que no deberíamos -ni querríamos- saber. Pero ya se sabe que las apariencias engañan. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes utilizados me pertenece.

* * *

El agua caía por los tensos músculos de la espalda, cansados después del entrenamiento. No se sentía con fuerzas de nada, a pesar de que el entrenamiento no había sido especialmente duro. En realidad, había sido más ligero que de costumbre, pero no era el entrenamiento lo que le había quitado las fuerzas y lo que le hacía quedarse en la ducha más tiempo del debido, con el agua recorriéndole el cuerpo entero, sin preocuparse en absoluto por nada más.

La cabeza del chico se recostó sobre las baldosas del baño, recordando la escena que había visto hacía apenas unos minutos. Aunque más que escena, habían sido solo un par de segundos, pero le habían bastado para imaginar el resto.

Recordaba a un chico de su mismo curso, quizá de Ravenclaw, pero no estaba seguro, recostado sobre una pared. No recordaba el aspecto del chico. Aunque tampoco le importaba. No le importaría en absoluto, tampoco, aquel chico de Ravenclaw si en el momento en que pasaba por delante no hubiera estado besando a la prefecta pelirroja de Gryffindor.

Recordaba que las manos de ella estaban en la cabeza de él, agarrándole la nuca, seguramente enredando los dedos como desearía que hiciera con su propio cabello. Recordaba sus ojos cerrados, con más fuerza de la necesaria. No quería imaginar lo que le estaba haciendo para que tuviera que hacer ese gesto... Y recordaba también como las manos del chico agarraban firmemente la cintura de Lily, como si la estuviera aguantando.

Un beso apasionado, sin duda. No hacía falta ser un genio para imaginarse como había empezado todo. Y mucho menos para imaginarse como había continuado la escena en cuanto él -y todo el equipo de Quidditch- pasó de largo.

Quizá muchas veces había pecado de ser demasiado atrevido con ella, demasiado... _atosigante_. Al principio, porque -aunque le costara admitirlo- le molestaba que ella le dijera que no sin darle un motivo; después, porque le gustaba tanto cuando decía que _no_, que suponía la pena seguir intentando que dijera _sí_ para poder verle la cara. Sabía, desde que empezó, que ella no iba a dejar de tener una vida amorosa tan solo por negársela a él. Lo sabía muy bien. Pero no sabía que, llegados al momento en el que la viera disfrutar de dicha vida, se sentiría _así_. Tan vacío, sin rumbo... Tan _roto_.

Porque ella nunca le había jurado amor eterno -más bien, todo lo contrario-, jamás lo había hecho, y hasta el momento, no había esperanzas de hacerlo alguna vez, a pesar de que él lo había hecho muchas veces y de múltiples maneras -a cada cual más original.

Y, a pesar de tener todo eso presente, de saber que para ella tan solo era _el pesado de James Potter_, de que era muy difícil de que ella saliera con él aunque fuera durante el recorrido de uno de los pasillos; a pesar de todo eso, James se sentía traicionado y dolido.

Es por eso que ahora las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Es por eso que estaba en la ducha más de lo necesario. Quizá pensaba que si lloraba mientras nadie lo veía, si sus lágrimas se limpiaban nada más caer, si no había rastro de ellas, nadie se daría cuenta de cuánto le había dolido ver a la persona que más quería en el mundo con alguien que -desde luego- no era él.

* * *

Todo el mundo a aquellas horas de la mañana sabía lo que le había pasado la noche anterior a Lily Evans. Todo el mundo lo comentaba y todo el mundo especulaba sobre ello. Pero James no quería oír ni una sola palabra. Le bastaba la tortura de haberlo visto y lo que su propia imaginación podía darle, no le hacía falta, además, la narración de cómo Lily se besaba con un tal Charles en medio del pasillo a la vista de todos. Apasionadamente, según había podido observar.

Pero él era el único que parecía no querer saber nada, porque nada más llegar al gran comedor, Peter le preguntó _a él_ si sabía lo que había pasado con Lily, porque todo el mundo andaba comentando sobre _nosequé_ de un beso y quería saber si él se había enterado o si tenía algo que ver. James solo atinó a susurrar _No, no he tenido nada que ver_, pero eso bastó para que no se sacara el tema en todo el día por parte de ninguno de los Merodeadores. No sabían lo que había pasado con Lily, pero estaba claro que no podrían saberlo a través de él.

James intentaba alejarse del mundo exterior, sabía que no podía estar así para siempre, no sería él, pero sí quería un poco de paz. Después de lo visto el día anterior, empezó a plantearse seriamente el dejar de intentar algo con Lily. No podía dejar de quererla y desde luego sabía que no podría olvidarla, pero seguro - o eso esperaba- que sacaba algo bueno de ello. Dado que el mundo no paraba de _cotillear_, supuso que el lugar más seguro para su exilio sería la biblioteca.

Allí, encerrado entre montones y montones de libros, una vez acabados los deberes de toda la semana, se dedicó a vagar por los pasillos, buscando algo que le entretuviera por lo menos hasta la hora de la cena. Pero entonces, escuchó unas voces. Provenían del pasillo contiguo. Una de ellas la conocía muy bien, sobretodo con ese timbre irritado.

-¿Queréis hacer el favor de callar? Estamos en la biblioteca, por Merlín.

- Pero Lily, solo queremos saber si es verdad que besaste a ese Ravenclaw. Dicen por ahí que besa muy bien.

Las voces no eran más que meros susurros. Tenía gracia, iba allí para escapar de los rumores y estos le perseguían incansablemente. Pero ahora no eran simples rumores, ahora la protagonista de los mismos estaba al otro lado. Iba a seguir adelante, pero las palabras que oyó lo mantuvieron en el sitio.

- ¿De verdad queréis saber lo que pasó? Sí, me besó, pero yo no quería. Me besó durante dos segundos y luego le aparté. ¿Está bien? ¿Estáis contentas?

Aquellas palabras susurradas, pronunciadas con tanta fuerza y parecían más un grito desesperado. Pero aquello no fue lo que le llamó la atención a James, si no el significado de las mismas. Ella no había querido ese beso.

Las manos en la cabeza estaban intentando apartarlo y los ojos no estaban cerrados por el placer que le producía aquello.

El saberlo le llenó de un gran alivio. Más del que pensaba que podría llegar a sentir. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara sin siquiera quererlo. Sí, Lily se había besado con otro en medio de un pasillo, pero _ella no había querido_.

_Ella no había querido..._

Lo que antes había sido alivio, ahora era una mezcla entre esto último y un creciente enfado -_ira, ganas de torturarlo hasta que le pidiera perdón a Lily... Lo mismo daba_- hacia aquel Ravanclaw. Con una calma que no tenía nada que ver con su estado interior, recogió todo lo que había llevado hasta allí y salió a buscar a sus amigos. Seguro que tenían ganas de gastar alguna broma y a él se le ocurría el blanco perfecto.

_Al día siguiente, un tal Charles, de Ravenclaw, le pedía perdón a Lily por el incidente del beso con el pelo de todos los colores del arcoiris mientras Gryffindor perdía 50 puntos para su casa._

_

* * *

_

Esto es algo que tenía en mi LJ perdido y que he decidido subir. Gracias por leerlo, si es que has llegado hasta aquí.


End file.
